


TURN OFF THE LIGHT, VOL 1

by MarieHeart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Love at First Sight, Slow Burn, Smut, but like the love making kind of smut yknow?, sombra is dr frankenstein, some sort of frankenstein cyberpunk-y au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieHeart/pseuds/MarieHeart
Summary: In the pulsating heart of Shell City lay mysterious creatures in the shadows and mad characters in the light.A Sombra/Pharah Halloween special inspired by Mary Shelley's Frankenstein & Kim Petras' TURN OFF THE LIGHT, VOL 1.Each chapter is written and corresponds with a song from the album.Happy Halloween 2018





	TURN OFF THE LIGHT, VOL 1

In the pulsating heart of Shell City lay mysterious creatures in the shadows and mad characters in the light. The city itself was dark, always accompanied by smoke-filled skies from the various machinery factories that ran there, but one would never truly describe it as dreary, as the people of that town brought out the life through loud club music, bright neon signs, and colorful gossip. Specifically, colorful gossip regarding a certain purple-haired scientist who lives at the far end of town, secluded from the rest of her peers.

There, on the hill overlooking the city, lives a woman known simply as Sombra. Or, to be more precise, Dr. Sombra. The true character of Dr. Sombra is unknown, as those who speak of her only share words of rumor. Some say she digs up the bodies of destroyed omnics and parades them around as puppets inside her rickety, steel home. Others say she harnesses the power of the city to generate a machine that will allow her to hypnotize the populace where she can be supreme ruler. Because, of course, someone who lives in an abandoned, beat up shed of a factory as a home has to be up to no good, right?

Sombra pays no attention to the rumors. If anything, she invites them. Her appearance doesn’t do much to help dispel them after all. Purple hair isn’t something that is out of the ordinary in Shell City, but the intricate pink machinery on either side of her head that shows when her hair is put up into a ponytail (which it is all of the time) is a whole different story. Her ears were covered in studs, barbells, and spikes, which went along with the rest of the outfit she was always seen in as well. Even when she was out and about doing errands in the city, one would never see the doctor without her long white lab coat that stops right at her ankles with all the buckles near the top and collar of it. Her sleeves are always bunched up at her elbows, revealing long black latex work gloves. Under the coat, all one could see are her tight, black leggings which almost seem to melt into the long black thigh-high boots she always wears as well. And one couldn’t forget her signature black, bulging eyed goggles that almost always sit at the top of her head even when she’s out of the lab.

Speaking of her being out of the lab, that’s where she is right now. She quickly hurries her pace on the sidewalk of the dead streets of Shell City, glancing over at a nearby neon clock for the time. 7 pm. Almost as if on cue, the whole city seems to rumble from the booming bass of music coming from practically every house on every corner. _Typical_. Sombra rolls her eyes and sneers to herself as she passes by apartments full of partying townsfolk. She’d never waste her breath on even hoping to partake in any of the strange festivities that the people of Shell City celebrate after every work day is over, considering all of the chatter that goes around about her. Nobody was worth even thinking about going to those parties for. She would much rather return to the silence and solitude of her steel fortress of a home for the rest of the night.

In her haste to get home, she quickly turns the corner and collides right into a moving force, dropping the paper bags that consist of a strange mix of groceries and machinery parts and hearing them clatter to the floor. “Shit!” She curses to herself, crouching down and hurriedly trying to recollect her belongings. She soon finds herself picking up objects that weren’t hers to begin with. The person must have dropped their own bags when they came into contact with each other. “Sorry about that-“ She starts, reaching out to pick up a fallen fruit when suddenly her fingers brush against the stranger’s. Sombra looks up, purple eyes widening and a gasp slipping past her lips as she stares into the deep amber eyes of the woman in front of her.

She’s beautiful. Handsome. Handsomely beautiful. The first person in Shell City to ever catch her breath like this. Was it the intricately mysterious black ink around her left eye that caught her attention? Or the strong, sharpness of her jaw? Or perhaps it was the warm, strangely comforting scent of coffee with a faint hint of gasoline that Sombra herself was all too familiar with? Her gaze wanders away from the woman’s face, taking in her other features: her short, raven hair that stops at her shoulders, the dusty night blue moto jacket with gold buckles as accents, her baggy black pants that tuck into worn out, dirty black boots. Sombra sucks in a breath and realizes she’s staring and quickly turns her attention back down to picking up the fallen belongings, hoping that with her head down the woman won’t see the burning flush of red in her cheeks.

Sombra gathers all of the stranger’s objects into their bag and holds it up for her sheepishly. “Sorry about that. I didn’t see you there. I can give you money for anything that broke-“

The stranger chuckles and shakes her head, holding up her own bag full of Sombra’s purchases. “No, no. Don’t worry about it. It was my fault. I should have been paying more attention. Though, I have to admit, I’m happy I finally got to meet the mysterious Dr. Sombra.”

_Gulp_.

She should have known that this woman would have heard all of the stupid gossip that the townspeople like to spread around. For a second, Sombra had hoped she’d be different from the rest of them. Just hopeful thinking. She feels the heat returning to her cheeks as her stomach recoils from embarrassment. She quickly snatches her bag from the woman, hurriedly walking away from her in the direction of her home without another word.

To her surprise, she hears footsteps from behind her and the jingling buckles of the other woman’s jacket getting louder as she nears her. “Hey, wait!” The raven-haired woman jogs up beside her to try and match her pace, a frown lacing her lips. “I’m sorry. I said something that upset you. I swear, I didn’t mean to. I meant it that I’ve always wanted to meet you-“

“Why? So you can go and tell your friends whether or not the rumors about me are true?” Sombra scoffs, holding her bags close against her chest, almost as if she was hugging herself. “Why can’t you people just keep your mouths shut and leave me alone? I never even did anything to you!”

The stranger moves herself and stands right in front of her path, ultimately causing the doctor to stop before they collide once again. “I don’t care about the rumors. That’s what they are: rumors.” She sighs, staring down at the smaller woman in front of her. “I guess I just want to know the truth about you. I always see your house at the top of the hill, sometimes I see you running about doing errands. And every time, I just can’t help but think of how lonely it must be for you.”

Something inside the mad doctor twists and pulls on itself at her words. This woman that she literally just met and has never seen before wonders about how lonely it must be for her? Nobody in Shell City has ever said anything of that nature to her before. Nothing even close to that. Sombra swears she can hear her heart pounding and fluttering around inside of her. She parts her lips to speak but no words manage out, like she’s caught under a spell and her voice was just taken from her by this mysterious woman.

The stranger smiles softly, a soft pink blush forming on her cheeks. “I’m Fareeha. I work at the mechanic shop just a few blocks away from you, actually. Guess you could say that’s how I always manage to see you and your house.” Fareeha chuckles a bit sheepishly. “Look, I’ve probably troubled you enough for one night-“

“No, wait-!” The words finally manage out, and she realizes now that she shouldn’t have blurted out like that. Fareeha raises a brow and her smile grows into a grin. _God, why is she so cute?_ The doctor clears her throat in an attempt to regain her composure. “I… well, since we’re going the same way and all. Might as well walk together.” She shrugs her shoulders, trying to play it off and not give any hint to the butterflies thrashing around in her stomach. “Or not, I’m not your boss.”

Sombra starts to walk once again, pretending not to notice when she sees Fareeha stumble in the corner of her eye to catch up and walk beside her. A small smile creeps at the corner of her lips as the two women engage in small talk, which mostly consists of Fareeha asking the doctor a bunch of questions. For the first time in her whole being in Shell City, Sombra feels… happy, being here with this woman. Perhaps things are starting to finally look up for her after all. Maybe things can happen with Fareeha, things that she didn’t think would be possible given the reputation that the townsfolk have given to her thus resulting in nobody wanting to have anything to do with her.

In all her hopeful thinking, there is this creeping sensation in the back of her mind that this could be the beginning of a grave mistake. As they pass by the closed down shops for the night during the walk back to Sombra’s home, the doctor glances over at their reflections and for the briefest moment she swears she sees two glowing orb-like eyes, one purple and one gold, staring back at her. She blinks and swipes at her own eyes, looking around for any sign or sight of what she had just saw. But as quick as they had appeared, they had vanished.

“Is something wrong, doctor?”

Fareeha’s voice breaks Sombra out of her confusion. She looks up and sees the concern of the taller woman’s face and can’t help but melt back into comfort.

“No, nothing’s wrong. Probably just imagining things.”

But even as they continue their walk back home, with no other strange sightings, Sombra can’t help the dreadful feeling that those eyes, or whatever they truly were, were an omen of some sorts that only spelt out tragedy for Fareeha and herself.

**Author's Note:**

> -Each chapter is written and corresponds with a song from the album. The song for this chapter is o m e n.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSvBy8TFoSc


End file.
